Matrimonio consensuado
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Chicas aquí les traigo un pequeño aporte de la colección de relatos eróticos de de ALBERT y CANDY. Contenido adulto. Queda advertido. Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Con nuestra pareja favorita... Albert y Candy. Completo...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... contenido adulto... sexo explícito sólo mayores de edad... si eres susceptible a este tipo de lecturas no leer... queda advertido mundo alterno...

Chicas buenas noches, aquí les dejo un pequeño relato erótico de Albert y Candy, espero y les guste...

 **Experimentar**...

Después de sus ya 5 años de casados, Candy pensaba que su vida sexual necesitaba un extra, aunque tenían gran conexión, Albert y Candy todavía había explorado ni experimentado el sexo anal, aunque Albert ya le había planteado eso, Candy tenía sus reservas en hacerlo, no se le hacía correcto y así se dió a la tarea de investigar sus pros y sus contras, vio infinidad de películas porno y llegó a la conclusión de qué ella podría hacerlo y que podía con eso y más, aunque le daba un poco de miedo ya que, Albert, está muy bien dotado, y sólo esperaba que el gel dilatador le ayudara a recibirlo sin tanto dolor, y así convencida y decidida, preparo el ambiente una rica cena, música a tono, lencería sexy estaba por llegar su amado del trabajo y tenía todo listo, Albert llegó y al entrar a la casa se percató de lo íntimo e incitador de ambiente y solo sonrió y...

\- Candy mi amor dónde estás y qué es todo ésto? De repente Candy salió prendada de un babydol, rojo transparente y tacones altos y...

\- Buenas noches querido, la cena está servida...

Chicas opinen continuo o está muy fuerte y censurado...?


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas hermosas, buenas tardes, aquí les dejo la continuación del relato erótico.

Buenas noches querido, la cena está servida...

Albert estaba muy sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, no le quitaba la vista de encima, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban extasiados por la sugerente lencería de su esposa...

\- Candy mi amor, estás divina... Quiso acercarse pero Candy lo detuvo...

\- Albert cariño déjate consentir, y se acercó y lo guío hasta una mesa espléndida para dos...

\- mmm Candy que rico se ve todo...pero Albert sólo lo decía viéndola como si la quisiera devorar... Candy lo invito a sentarse le fue quitando su saco y le aflojó la corbata, todo esto lo hizo con movimientos muy sexys y besándolo de ves en ves, el pobre aunque ya quería tomarla, la dejó hacer, esperando con ansias lo que vendría después, Candy se sentó en sus piernas y le ofreció sus labios, y lo beso lentamente pero muy demandante, después Candy le ofreció los manjares preparados, constaban en embutidos y queso, algunas fresas bañadas con chocolate y sirvió vino en una de las copas que decoraban la mesa, Candy más traviesa puso una fresa en sus senos y lo tentó a probar de ella, Albert entendió el mensaje y lamió el camino goteante de chocolate, degusto de manera efusiva con su lengua lamiendo y limpiando lo que Candy le ofrecía, no se hicieron esperar los gemidos sugerentes que candy emitía de manera sensual, bebió el vino de la copa manteniendo el líquido en su boca, y Candy se acercó y dejó caer el licor en la boca del rubio lo cual lo recibió muy sediento fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, Albert no aguantando más la acomodo sentandola frente a él, Candy abrió sus hermosas piernas atenasandolo, y comenzó el ritual de la pasión, Albert le acariciaba todo, espalda, glúteos, piernas, y la besaba con toda él alma y le susurraba al oído...

\- Candy mi amor me fascinas, me pones tan cachondo y duro oooooh sienteme, solo quiero someterte y penetrarte hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas...

\- Házlo mi amor, mi hombre, soy tuya y quiero que tomes todo de mi cómo quieras y cuánto quieras no te negaré nada de mi, hoy seré tuya sin tabooe ni reservas, te daré todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy entiendes? En ese momento Albert comprendió qué hoy sería el día, por fin podría marcar a su hembra de la manera que ha deseado, le pertenecería en toda la extensión de la palabra... Sin esperar más Albert la levanto en brazos y entraron a la intimidad de sus aposentos... Albert abrió ojos tan grandes cuando observó que la habitación estába decorada con velas aromáticas dando un ambiente muy sensual, en el buró estaban algunos productos en gel y spray, para tener mejor resultado a su entrega, no lo pensó más y bajo a Candy y la comenzó a besar de una manera tan excitante rayando en lo salvaje...

\- Candy mi vida estás segura? pregunto

\- Si Albert muy segura...

\- Te amo cariño, seré delicado... Y se besaron perdiéndose, pero concientes de qué ésto sería único y sublime...

Continuará.

Chicas continuó? el siguiente será ya más intenso y les pregunto le sigo o paró, no me gustaría dañar la susceptibilidad, el tema del sexo anal es todavía muy conflictuado, así qué censurenme o denme luz verde...


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación del relato erótico... Última parte... Espero y no me censuren... Contenido sexual fuerte, está advertido...

 **Fantasía cumplida...**

Así, Albert y Candy dispuestos a todo se postran en la cama, divinamente agasajadora, que solo es una invitación al pecado, a pesar del miedo y nerviosismo que siente Candy, a la par está extremadamente mojada y excitada y solo espera no echarse para atrás a la mera hora...

\- Candy mi vida, eres hermosa, me encanta verte con ésas prendas que apenas si te tapan tú maravilloso cuerpo, me tienes duro, relájate Déjame a mí guiarte, te trataré delicadamente, solo déjate llevar y quiero que sepas qué pararé cuando tú me lo pidas... Seré delicado te amo y prometo que lo disfrutarás...

Yo solo asentí y me dejé guiar, me preguntó si Albert ya lo habrá hecho y siento enojo él lo nota y...

\- Candy cariño no pienses mal de mí sólo que he leído al respecto porque tenía la esperanza de qué aceptarás esto, así que pondré en práctica lo leído... Te amo mi amor solo quiero contigo, no sabes cómo te he deseado, quiero poseer todo de tí, quiero explorar todos tus rincones más secretos, quiero ser el único para ti, ya me has entregado, tú primer beso, tú virginidad, tus hermosos labios y boca me han brindado uno de los mejores placeres, hemos puesto en práctica infinidad de posiciones y en todas, tú hermoso rostro luce extremadamente lujurioso y también he tenido eso de tí, tú lujuria y no sabes lo sexy y hermosa que luces y me prendes y quiero más y más de tí...

\- Si Albert yo solo quiero y puedo ser solo tuya, porque desde el día en qué te conocí, supe que solo sería para tí y me declaré abiertamente, tuya y supe que no podría negarte nada porque sólo quiero que me tomes y me hagas venirme cómo sólo tú sabes hacerlo y no quiero negarte todo lo que tengo y lo que soy porque te amo...

Y así comenzó la danza más antigua que sólo se da entre dos cuerpos dispuestos a disfrutar y darse pasión sin tapujos ni prejuicios, dos cuerpos qué están preparados para, ir más allá de lo convencional, dos cuerpos consensuados, no obligados, listos para la entrega... Albert vertió un aceite dulzón en sus manos y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Candy, postrado boca arriba acariciando, cuello, senos, abdomen, piernas de manera suave y ruda...

\- Oooooh! Candy, tú piel es perfecta y me encanta ver cómo se te endurecen tus lindos pezones déjame lamerlos mmmm deliciosos, te gusta verdad? Dímelo te gusta que mi lengua toque así verdad cariño?

\- mmmmm siiiiiiii delicioso aaaaaaaah tú sabes cómo me gusta que me los chupes, me encanta tu lengua, Aaaaaaaah oooooh aaaaaaaah siiiiiii mmmmmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah AAALBEEERT siiiii me encanta, quiero más lengua uffff qué rico me lames...

Albert siguió saboreando sus pechos tocando todo su cuerpo, Candy solo podía convulsionar de placer, y así estuvo dándole duro con lengua, dientes y mamaba como cuál bebé sediento, Candy, sentía que no podía más... Después de darle la atención debida a sus senos fue subiendo y dejando un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello y se apoderó de su boca...

\- mmmm Candy, me encanta besarte, quiero poseer tú boca... Y así Albert, metía y sacaba la lengua y degustaba y paladeaban sus lenguas a ritmo veloz, mientras Albert se la comía a besos, sus dedos tocaban su parte más íntima...

\- Candy cariño siempre estás tan mojada, tan dispuesta, y pones mi falo duro y caliente mmmm.

Albert llevó sus dedos a su boca y prueba los fluidos de su amada...

\- mmmm cariño que rica sabes, no sabes cómo me gusta tu olor y sabor, me vuelve loco...

Albert la volteo boca abajo, y puso más aceite y frotó todo su cuerpo, las caricias fueron más candentes y ardientes...

\- Candy me encanta verte así, si supieras como se te ve esté hermoso culito...

Comenzó a besar desde sus pantorrillas, y se detuvo en sus nalgas y su lengua recorrió poco a poco, se tomó su tiempo en lamer y absorber y amasar...

\- aaaaaaaah oooooh Candy que ricas nalguitas tienes, así redonditas y paraditas si supieras que sabrosa te ves... Se lo dijo recorriendo con sus labios y lengua hasta llegar a su espalda y termino en su oído... Susurro...

\- Candy no sabes cómo me has tenido desde que te conocí, duro y siempre dispuesto a metértela, eres mi mayor tentación, soy adicto a ti... La puso en cuatro y comenzó a amasar sus nalgas separándolas para tener mejor visión de su vagina y de su pequeño orificio, tan anhelado, postro su rostro en medio de...

\- Candy que hermosa te ves así tan abierta a mí uffff si supieras lo lindo que se miran tus cositas, déjame lamerte, probarte... Mmmmm aaaaaaaah oooooh siiiiiiii deliciosa, que rica sabes te lo repito, cariño estás qué escurres.

Albert le brindó placer con su lengua, alternaba vagina y ano...

\- AAALBEEERT siiiii me encanta uffff qué rico no sé si podré aguantar siento que terminaré antes, aaaah oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah...

\- Tranquila cariño no debes de terminar todavía no cariño aguanta, concéntrate...

\- Comenzó a paladear el culito de Candy al mismo tiempo introducía sus dedos en su vagina, Albert tomó el gel dilatador anal y lo vertió en el ano de Candy; comenzó a masajear delicadamente esa parte mientras con su lengua daba atención a su vagina, y en cada espasmo que Candy hacía, Albert aprovechaba en introducir un dedo en el ano de la rubia...

\- Así bonita relájate vamos despacio así no apresures el orgasmo... Y entre lengua y dedo, Candy no se sentía mal al contrario sentía muy rico...

\- oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah que delicioso mmm…

Lograron una armonía cada que Candy sentía que venía el orgasmo, Albert paraba de lengüetear y aprovechaba para introducir otro dedo más, ya llevaba 3 dedos de dilatación...

\- oooooh bonita lo estás logrando si vieras lo abierta que te ves, sigue así, relájate, todavía falta para qué me puedas recibir, no sabes lo cachondo que estoy solo quiero penetrarte...

Albert seguía preparando la penetración, y aunque deseara ya hacerlo tenía paciencia, ya qué no la quería lastimar pero moría por ensartársela y partirla en dos... Candy concentrada en no venirse pues es la mejor manera de recibirlo, cuando todavía no tenga orgasmo, pero ya no podía más...

\- Albeeeeert mmmm por faavoor, noooo puueedoo maaaas, estoy a punto de correrme...

Albert ya había logrado su cometidos entraba en ella así que...

\- Candy cariño voy a intentarlo, recuéstate de lado, flexiona una pierna y separa la otra... Por fin Albert posicionó su pene en la cavidad de Candy y fue introduciéndolo, poco a poco...

\- uffff Aaaaalbert aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert esperaaa, Auch me duele, queeee ya lo metiste?

\- mmm no mi amor apenas la puntita...

\- uuufff, en serio...?

\- Relájate mi vida, tú puedes con esto y más, si vieras lo rica que te miras, tú culito todo rosado mmmm simplemente deliciosa y... Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris...

\- oooooh aaaaaaaah siiiiiii mmmmmmm Aaaaalbert maaaas, dimeee cosas sucias siiiiiiii dímelas así siento que me excito y te puedo recibir...

\- oooooh aaaaaaaah Candy, si vieras lo que yo estoy viendo cómo tú culito quiere recibirme Cómeme mi amor.

\- aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm siiiiiiii Albert logró entrar un poco más...

\- Aaaaalbert aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert dimeee si por lo menos lo estás gozaaandooo... Porque me duele de su PTM... * No puedo evitar ser wuarra pensé*

\- Claro que sí cariño eres una diosa del sexo, estás tan apretadita pero tú culito lo quiere, si vieras cómo se abre para mí... Mmmmm aaaaaaaah oooooh aaaaaaaah CANDYYY...

\- oooooh aaaaaaaah siiiiiii mmmmmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah siiiiiii uuufff Aaaaalbert... Otra estocada más y ya está totalmente adentro...

\- CANDYYY mi vida, que golosa eres, ya ves bonita como si te lo comiste todito eres toda una hembra... Relájate mi vida acostúmbrate a mí me moveré lentamente...

Así empezó la embestida muy tranquilamente y delicadamente sin prisas adaptándome... subiendo poco a poco de intensidad...

\- Asíiiiii mmmm CANDYYY mmmmm que ricura oooooh aaaaaaaah mmm, dime cariño te duele?

\- mmmm Albeeeeert mmmm claaroo queee mee dueleeee pero me encanta...

\- Candy cariño vamos a cambiar de posición no me saldré de tí, así qué te acostarás bien y subirás tus piernas a mis hombros te quiero ver y besar... Lograron la posicióny Albert tuvo mayor penetración y podía lamer los pechos de Candy y besarla en su boca, sus embestidas eran lentas hasta...

\- CANDYYY tócate, frota tú clítoris y vamos mírame...

\- oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm que delicioso mmm dame más duro ya me vengo hazloooooo...

\- CANDYYY mmmmm no te duele?

\- Claroooo queee me duele estoy por desmayarme pero házmelo siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert me vengo...

\- yo también cariño, no puedo más mmmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert ALBEEEEERT CANDYYY mmmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah oooooh Albeeeeert mmmm siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah CANDYYY...

ORGASMO divino... Albert baño su cuerpo con su líquido lechoso cayó encima de ella jadeante y sudoroso...

\- Candy mi amor te amo, eres mi éxtasis total... Cómo te sientes? No te lastime?

\- Estoy bien cariño pero mira sangré...? Ya me desvirgaste todita ahora sí soy totalmente tuya...

Al otro día estaba adolorida pero excelentemente satisfecha,

-"Cada vez que recuerdo lo sucedido me excito de sobremanera, no veo la hora de que llegue mi amado... Solo quiero repetir lo de la noche anterior... Nunca imaginé que me gustara tanto..."-

Fin

Chicas aquí el final del relato erótico, gracias por sus comentarios ya que sin ellos no lo habría terminado, así que espero que les haya gustado? Y espero no haberlas ofendido, Saludos ?


End file.
